concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Sabbath Concerts 2000s
2000 2001 May 22 Birmingham, England Academy 1000 seat place - a charity gig May 26 Milton Keynes National Bowl June 8 Chicago, IL The World Amphitheatre June 9 East Troy, IL Alpine Valley Amphitheatre June 12 Indianapolis, IN Verizon Music Amphitheatre June 13 Indianapolis, IN Verizon Music Amphitheatre June 16 Somerset, WI Float-Rite Park June 18 St. Louis, MO Riverport Amphitheatre June 19 Kansas City, MO Sandstone Amphitheatre June 21 Denver, CO Mile High Stadium June 25 George, WA The Gorge June 27 Sacramento, CA Sacramento Valley Amphitheatre June 29 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre June 30 San Bernadino, CA Glen Helen Blockbuster Amphitheatre July 3 San Antonio, TX South Texas Verizon Music Amphitheatre July 5 Dallas, TX Smirnoff Music Center July 7 Atlanta, GA Hi-Fi Buys Amphitheatre July 13 West Palm Beach, FL Mars Music Amphitheatre July 14 Tampa, FL TBA July 17 Charlotte, NC Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre July 20 Bristow, VA Nissan Pavillion July 21 Camden, NJ Tweeter Center July 24 Toronto, Canada The Docks July 26 Cleveland, OH Blossom Amphitheatre July 28 Pittsburgh, PA Post-Gazette Pavillion July 30 Detroit, MI DTE Energy Center July 31 Detroit, MI DTE Energy Center August 3 Columbus, OH Polaris Amphitheatre August 5 Hartford, CT Meadows Music Amphitheatre August 7 Mansfield, MA Tweeter Center August 8 Mansfield, MA Tweeter Center August 11 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center August 12 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center 2002 2003 2004 July 10 Hartford, CT ctnow.com Meadows Music Theatre July 12 Boston, MA Tweeter Center July 14 Wantagh, NY Hilfiger at Jones Beach Amphitheatre July 16 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center July 18 Bristow, VA Nissan Pavilion July 20 Columbus, OH Germain Amphitheatre July 22 Nashville, TN Starwood Amphitheatre July 24 Denver, CO Coors Amphitheatre July 27 Seattle, WA White River Amphitheatre July 29 San Francisco, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre July 31 San Bernadino, CA Hyundai Pavilion Aug 3 Albuquerque, NM Journal Pavilion Aug 5 Dallas, TX Smirnoff Music Center Aug 7 San Antonio, TX Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Aug 10 Kansas City, KS Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Aug 12 St. Louis, MO UMB Pavilion Aug 14 East Troy, WI Alpine Valley Music Theatre Aug 17 Detroit, MI DTE Energy Music Center Aug 19 Cleveland, OH Blossom Music Center Aug 21 Chicago, IL Tweeter Center Aug 24 Indianapolis, IN Verizon Wireless Music Theatre Aug 26 Camden, NJ / Philadelphia Tweeter Waterfront Aug 28 Pittsburgh, PA Post Gazette Pavilion Aug 31 Raleigh, NC Alltel Pavilion Sep 2 Tampa, FL Ford Amphitheatre Sep 4 West Palm Beach, FL Sound Advice Amphitheatre CANCELLED 2005 June 6 Aylesbury, England Aylesbury Civic Centre June 9 Dortmund, Germany Westfalenhalle 1 June 11 Derbyshire, UK Donington Park June 14 Leipzig, Germany Arena Leipzig June 16 Munich, Germany Olympiahalle June 18 Nijmegen, Netherlands Evenemententerrein Goffertpark June 20 Vienna, Austria Wiener Stadthalle June 23 Sofia, Bulgaria Arena Music Festival June 25 Athens, Greece Terra Vibe June 29 Prague, Czech Republic T-Mobile Arena July 1 Roskilde, Denmark Roskilde Festival July 3 Stockholm, Sweden Globen July 5 Helsinki, Finland Hartwall Arena July 7 Oslo, Norway Oslo Spektrum July 9 Bergen, Norway Koengen The Somerset, WI gig was originally scheduled for Aug 7th, then changed to September 10th, then cancelled. The Salt Lake City, UT gig on Aug 16th was cancelled. July 15 Mansfield, MA Tweeter Center July 17 Hartford, CT Meadows Music Centre July 19 Camden, NJ (Philadelphia) Tweeter Center Waterfront July 21 Buffalo, NY Darien Lake Arts Center July 23 Pittsburgh, PA Post Gazette Pavilion July 24 Washington, DC Nissan Pavilion July 26 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center July 27 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center Sabbath did not play gig July 30 Chicago, IL Tweeter Center July 31 Noblesville, IN Verizon Wireless Music Center Sabbath did not play gig Aug 02 Columbus, OH Germain Amphitheatre Sabbath did not play gig Aug 04 Detroit, MI DTE Energy Music Theatre Aug 06 East Troy, WI Alpine Valley Music Theatre Aug 11 Auburn (Seattle), WA White River Amphitheatre Aug 13 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre Aug 15 Marysvale (Sacramento), CA Sleep Train Amphitheatre Originally scheduled for Aug 14 Aug 16 West Valley City, UT USANA Pavilion Gig Cancelled Aug 18 Phoenix, AZ Cricket Pavillion Aug 20 Devore (San Bernadino), CA Hyundai Pavilion @ Glen Helen Last gig with Iron Maiden Aug 23 Albuquerque, NM Journal Pavilion Velvet Revolver replaces Maiden Aug 25 Dallas, TX Smirnoff Music Centre Aug 27 Woodlands (Houston), TX Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavillion Aug 28 Selma (San Antonio), TX Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Aug 31 Antioch (Nashville), TN Starwood Amphitheatre Sep 02 Charlotte, NC Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Sep 04 West Palm Beach, FL Sound Advice Amphitheatre Sep 10 Somerset, WI Float-Rite Amphitheatre Gig Cancelled 2006 2007 Mar 11 Vancouver, BC Pacific Coliseum Megadeth, Down Mar 13 Edmonton, AB Rexall Place Megadeth Mar 14 Calgary, AB Pengrowth Saddledome Megadeth, Down Mar 16 Regina, SK Brandt Centre Megadeth Mar 18 Winnipeg, MB MTS Centre Megadeth, Down Mar 20 Sault St. Marie, ON Steelback Centre Megadeth, Down Apr 03 Best Buy, New York City, NY (In store record signing) 2008 Aug 6 Camden, NJ Susquehanna Bank Center Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 7 Bristow, VA Nissan Pavilion Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 9 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 10 Wantagh, NY Nikon at Jones Beach Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 12 Hamburg, NY Erie County Fair Motorhead, Testament Aug 13 Toronto, ON Canada Molson Amphitheatre Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 15 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun Judas Priest, Testament Aug 16 Pittsburgh, PA Post-Gazette Pavilion Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 18 Detroit, MI DTE Energy Music Theatre Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament, Seduce Aug 19 Chicago, IL First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 22 Dallas, TX Superpages.com Amphitheatre Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 23 Houston, TX Cynthia Woods Pavilion Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 24 San Antonio, TX Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 27 Albuquerque, NM Journal Pavilion Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 28 Phoenix, AZ Cricket Wireless Pavilion Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 30 San Bernadino, CA Glen Helen Pavilion Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament Aug 31 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre Judas Priest, Motorhead, Testament 2009 Apr 26 Van Nuys, CA (Rehearsal Gig) May 05 Coliseo el Campin, Bogota, COL May 07 Luna Park, Buenos Aires, ARG May 08 Movistar Arena, Santiago, CHL May 10 Chevrolet Hall, Belo Horizonte, BRA May 13 Ginasio Nilson Nelson, Brasilia, BRA May 15-16 Credicard Hall, Sao Paulo, BRA May 17 Citibank Hall Rio, Rio de Janeiro, BRA May 30-31 B1 Maximum Club, Moscow, RUS Jun 01 New Arena, St. Petersburg, RUS Jun 02 Icehall, Helsinki, FIN Jun 04 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR (supported by Tim Ripper Owens Band) Jun 06 Solvesborg, SWE (Sweden Rock Festival) Jun 08 Hessenhallen, Giessen, GER (supported by Axel Rudi Pell) Jun 09 Zitadelle, Berlin, GER (supported by Axel Rudi Pell) Jun 10 Jako Arena, Bamberg, GER (supported by Axel Rudi Pell) Jun 13 Festivalterrein Zomerweg, Bergum, NED (Waldrock Festival) Jun 14 Europahalle, Karlsruhe, GER (supported by Axel Rudi Pell) Jun 16 Museumsplatz, Bonn, GER (supported by Axel Rudi Pell. Aired on German TV July 13th) Jun 17 Volkshaus, Zurich, SUI (Spirit of Rock Festival) Jun 19 Clisson, FRA (Hellfest Festival) Jun 21 Zaragoza, SPA (Metalway Festival. Cancelled appearance when Tony had to be taken to hospital after the equipment was set up) Jun 22 Le Phare, Toulouse, FRA (Cancelled due to Tony Iommi's illness) Jun 23 Le Casino de Paris, Paris, FRA Jun 26 Boeretang, Dessel, BEL (Graspop Festival) Jun 27 Milan, ITY (Gods of Metal Festival) Jul 25 Oulu Six Island, Oulu, FIN (Q Stock Festival) Jul 27 Olympic Fencing Arena, Athens, GRE (Rocking Athens Festival) Jul 30 Wacken, GER (Wacken Open Air Festival) Aug 01 Knebworth House, Knebworth, ENG (Sonisphere Festival) Aug 07 Vancouver, BC Canada Thunderbird Arena Coheed & Cambria Aug 08 Seattle, WA USA WaMu Theater Neurosis Aug 10 San Francisco, CA The Warfield Coheed & Cambria Aug 11 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theater Coheed & Cambria Aug 12 Phoenix, AZ Dodge Theater Coheed & Cambria Aug 14 Albuquerque, NM Journal Pavilion Coheed & Cambria Aug 15 Denver, CO Red Rocks Coheed & Cambria Aug 18 Cincinnati, OH PNC Pavilion Coheed & Cambria Aug 19 Chicago, IL Charter One Pavilion Coheed & Cambria Aug 21 Detroit, MI Meadow Brook Pavilion Coheed & Cambria Aug 22 Cleveland, OH Nautica Pavilion Coheed & Cambria Aug 23 Baltimore, MD Merriweather Post Pavilion Coheed & Cambria Aug 25 New York, NY WaMu Theater @ MSG Coheed & Cambria Aug 27 Wallingford, CT Chevrolet Theatre Coheed & Cambria Aug 28 Boston, MA Bank Of America Pavilion Coheed & Cambria Aug 29 Atlantic City, NJ House of Blues / Showboat Casino Halestorm Dio's last ever concert anywhere